Monster
by littlemonster93
Summary: Jade and Tori have a daughter,Isabella,but,Jade and Tori's marriage is spriling out of control. Rated "M" for drug use,language,and other things.R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I was reading the book **_**Fallout**_** by Ellen Hopkins,and it inspired this story! So,be warned,very mature content up in here**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOX**

The sun was shining, the birds where singing,but just inside the house, life wasent to great.

"I can't beliebe you,Tori!"Jade yelled.

"Jade,I'm sorry."Tori sobbed.

"One more 'i'm sorry' and this vase is coming at your head."Jade said.

"Jade,I-AH!"Tori yelled,ducking under the flying glass. It crashed against the wall,sending glass everywhere.

"Tori,why?"Jade asked,covering her eyes.

"Jade,it was just a moment of weakness."Tori tried.

"A moment of weakness huh?"Jade asked.

"Yes,Jade,that's all."Tori said.

"I can't believe you ever think of what this will do to Izzy?"Jade asked.

"Of course I did,do you think I don't care?"Tori asked.

"Sure seems like it."Jade said.

Tori sighed,ran her fingers through her hair and looked down to the glass covered could she have been so stupid? She lost her family in all of two studio,stupid turned back to Jade.

"Well,what do you want me to do?"Tori asked.

Jade turned around to face the woman she didn't want any of this to be happening,but Tori had blew had troubles trusting already,and she blew it.

"Tori,you know I had trouble trusting you where one of the few I did trust,but now."Jade felt tears coming,and couldnt hold them back.

Tori walked over to Jade.

"Tori,please.I need some time."Jade said.

Tori sighed,kissed her head and turned for the door.

**XOXOXOXO**

Little 5 year old Isabella Danny West sat in her room,hands over her ears,black hair falling over her hated hearing her parents fight,and they did quite often,thought she didn't know just wanted it all to stop.

She let go of her ears once she sow her door open,and her mom put her head in.

"Hey,little girl."Jade smiled,walking over to Izzy and sitting down.

"Mommy,where did Momma go?"She asked,falling into the arms of her mother.

Jade rubbed her head and kissed it."Izzy,me and Momma are just in a spat right 'll all be okay."Jade said.

"."Izzy smiled and yawned.

Jade rubbed her little girl's head while she went to knew deep down,things wernt going to be okay.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**IZZYPOV**

It's been 13 years since I have seen my momma,well,I take that back,we had a few afternoon visits,but it was never enought to even try and keep track.

My Mom and Momma fought all the time,from what I remember,and Mom would always tell me it would work ,fuck that because it didn't work out.I know now why they did cheated,Momma lied,and she took a little spin with her little friend,meth.

I'm 19 now,live with my Mom,go to Hollywood Arts,have a amazing girlfriend(yes,I take after them in that way) and have a pretty good life,so I'm good.

"Isabella Danny West,get your ass down here!"Mom yells.

I sigh and finish up my make-up.I grab my bags and slip my shoes on as I come down the steps.I'm in a pair of my favorite skinny jeans and my favorite top: a black and green stripped I reach out little round table I spin around and laugh some.

"Happy now,Mother."I smile.

"Sure am."She says.

It's a normal morning,or so I doorbell rings,and usually it's Lily,my 's Cat's daughter.I run to the door and open it,but it's not Lily standing there.

"Momma?"I ask.

She gives a tiny looks like eyes are all sunk in,her bones are practilly showing through her hair looks really dull,and her eyes are so 's deffentally not here.

"Hi,Izzy."She said.

"Mom."I say.

She gets up and heads over to the door."Tori?"She asked.

"Hi."She waved.

I was almost hoping Mom would slam the doro in her face,but what she did was let her in,and deep down I'm glad she did,she is my mother after all.

"Tori,what's wrong?"Mom asked.

"Jade,I just can't take it anymore."Momma cried.

Mom wraps her arms around her and let's her cry.

I just skipped school today,I need to know what's going on with Momma,well I do know,but is she gonna get clean?

I'm sitting on the steps,listening.

"Jade,I just want my family back."Momma said.

"Tori,we want you back,but you gotta get clean,this is ruining your life,Tori."Mom said.

"I know,I know it is."Momma cried into her hands.

Mom rubbed her back.

I can't help but feel sorry for her.I play with my fingers and look at Mom gets up from the couch and goes into the ketchin.I get up and walk into the living room,seeing her sitting there.

"Hi."I say.

"Izzy."Momma said as she stood up and hugged me.

She stunk,like not bad,but just ,old books or 's a weird smell,and I have no clue what it is.

She lets go and looks at me and smiles.

"Are you coming back?"I ask.

"I'm gonna try."She smiles.

I love my life with just my Mom,but I really want Momma to come home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay,guys,I know I havent got any reviews for this story,but I'm bored,and kinda wanna finish it,and by the way,sorry for not updating before now,havent had any good ideas until now.**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**IZZYPOV**

Well,Momma has come weird if you ask the've been fighting again,and I think Momma has been using can just tell from the way she talks and is zoned out,and never sleeps.

"Tori,you have to stop!"Jade yelled.

Tori didn't say anything.

"Do you have anything to say?"Jade asked.

Again,nothing.

I can't take this anymore.I put on clean clothes,fresh make-up,grab my phone and slip it in my pocket.I grab my car keys and slam my door shut behind me.I march down the staris and make my way to the door.

"Just where do you think your going young lady?"Jade asked.

"Away from here."I say as I slam the door shut behind me.I walk to my car and back out of the driveway.I gotta get away,clear my head.

I drive and drive until I come to the place I have wanted to go inside for so 's a gay and lesbian bar,but I can't go 21 yet.I still park my car and get out.I sit down behind the building and take out the pack of cigrettes my mother dosent know I sucks having it hide it.

I'm halfway done with one when the door beside me opens.A brown-headed girl comes out in a skirt that bearly covers her ass and a shirt that her boobs are about to fall out must be a worker,but she's brown eyes I've ever seen,and her skin is so slams the door shut and turns to see me.

"What are you doing here?"She asks."Are you 21?"

"Um,no,I'm not.I just needed a place to go away from my mother's."I say.

She nods."I won't I bum one?"She asks.

I hold my pack out to walks over to me and sits down beside me,taking one and my lighter to lite end goes red as smoke flows out of her mouth.

"That's so much better."She says.

"Tell me about it."I say as I take a long drag off of mine."So,you work here?"

She nods."For almost a month the bills."She says.

I nod.

"What's you're name?"She asks.

" you can call me Izzy."I smile."Your's?"

"Macey."She said,taking another big inhale.

Well,Macey is a really pretty girl,almost makes me forget about ,everyone needs a little verity in their life,right?

"Hey,what if I told you I knew a really cool place to go?"I ask.

Macey looks at me with a look in her eye I can bearly smiles and takes one more hit before putting it out."I'd say,lets hit the road."She said.

I take one last hit off of my cigrette and out it out on the ground.I grab her hand and lead her to my hand is soft,and fits mine perfectly.

We get to my car and she gets in the passenger side as I get in the driver side.I start up the car and pull out of the parking lot and onto the street.

I look over to macey and has almost all the traits that Lily bad girl side kinda,and I like it.

I pull into the drive way of this was muffled and lights shone through the stumbled out,some throwing up in the yard.

"This is a friend of throws parties like every week."I say.

"'s go."She says.

We get out,and this time,she takes my hand and takes me inside.

"Izzy!"John, was Andre's didn't have a wife at the moment.

"Hey,John."I smile as we hug.

"And whos this?"He asks.

"This is Macey."I say as I take her hand again.

"Is she your new girlfriend?"He asked.

I shug,but she nods.

"Yeah,she is."Macey smiled.

John hugs me again."Don't worry.I won't tell Lily."He whispers in my ear and runs off into the crowd of kids.

I smile up at her.

"Why'd you say that?"I ask.

"I dunno."Macey said."You mad?"

"Hell no.I liked it."I said.

I grab her by the back of her head and bring her in for a kiss.A hard,passionate that I had never had with kisses me back,and soon where tounge wressling.

I pull away and smile at her."Let's go get some drinks,and then I'll take you up to a room."I smirk.

She winks and we go to find the drink table.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

I fall onto the bed,Macey taking full control.I don't know how much alchol I have in my system right now,but I;m feeling pretty damn good,and so is Macey,I can mouth finds it's way to my neck and off comes my shirt,followed by is wearing no bra under hers,concedering the fact she works for a ,I;m wearing a black one.

"Oo,."She says as she attacks my mouth hands find their way to her bare chest.

"Oo,bare ."I mock and kiss her again.

Pants and underwear have come off,and now I;m butt ass necked in front of this girl,and I don;t 's beauitful,even more so in her full bare wears it hands are in between my legs and I can't control how my body reacts.I reach my orgasm before I even know it,and she has ,what a night this has been.

She lays down beside me and runs her fingers through my damp hair.

"That was amazing."She says.

"I know."I say.

My mind is still circling and I love the feeling.

"Um,I really need to get home."I say as I grab a cigrette and lite it up.

"Okay."She says as she takes a drag off of mine."Is their a driver here."

I take anthor hit,smoke rolling out of my mouth and nose."I maybe."I say.

"Okay,let's go ask him."Macey says.

Damn,she's quick to move.I sigh,hold the cigrette in my mouth and get dressed my self.I guess we need to go anyway,it's not my ,god damn it! My mother's are going to kill me!

We run down to find John,me almost hitting the floor with every step I finally find him.

"John,are you sober?"I ask.

"Yeah,someone needs to drive all you home."he says.

"Can you drive me home in my car?"I ask.

"Sure,let's go."He saisd.

I smile and lead macey out to my drives me home,and walks back to his the lights are off in my house,which is a good thing.

"I need to be getting home myself."Macey said.

"Are you hgonna be okay?"I ask.

"Yeah,I'll walk.I don't live far from here."She says.

I nod.

"Thanks for a amazing ."Macey puts her number in my phone and puts it in my bra,feeling my breast on her way out.

"Text or call me anytime."She kiss one more time and she walks down the street.

I smile and unlock the door,going inside.

"About time you came home."I hear.

"Shit."I mumble.

The light comes on,and all I see is Mom still fully dressed and pissed.

"Sorry."I say.

She sighs."Your drunk."She says.

"Ding ding ding ding."I laugh.

"Go up 'll talk about this in the morning."She says.

I sigh and make my way to my room.I fall onto my bed and take my phone out of my bra and find Macey's name.I smile and hit "send text."

_My mom is pissed at me... I got school tomorrow... Pick me up?_

I smile as I hit send and lay my phone in my isnt 5 mintunes before I get a reply.

_I'm sorry about that,babe... Of course I will... Good night_

I smile at the answer and plug my phone into it's charger and close my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**JADEPOV**

How could I have been so stupid? Letting Tori back ruining us,and she can't stop she cares about is that stupid drug of hers and how to get never sleeps,she's always grouchy,she look like pure hell,and I can't Izzy is acting weird now.

I don't know how to fix this.I've never been good with this kind of thing.I need to find a way to help Tori,and Izzy both.

**IZZYPOV**

Oh god,my head.I've been asleep for a long time 's nearly 1 in the afternoon.I dit up in bed,grab my phone,I have one mew message and it makes me name I .

_Good morning,beauitful,well good afternoon _

She makes my heart flutter,and how long have I known her? A whole 24 hours? Is this how things like this are suppose to feel,but what about Lily? I shake my head and put my phone in my pocket,I can answer her later.

I open my bedroom door,and I walk out into the the smell of drugs hits great,Momma is smoking.I walk twords their bedroom,and the door is cracked open.I peak in and I see Momma with a pipe held her her mouth.I sjake my head,slam the door shut so she can hear me and walk down to find Mom sitting on the couch.I go and sit beside her.

"I'm sorry,Moma."I say.

She looks at me with her green eyes and gives me a small smile.

"Hey,I was your age once.I know how it is."She says.

I smile."So,how much trouble am I in?"I ask.

She looks at me."I'll let it slide this time,but if you ever come home that drunk again,you will be in trouble."She says.

Wow,she let it go.I hug her and smile.

"Thanks,Mom."I say as I let her go.

"Okay,get going,your late for school."She says.

Oh shit! I grab my bag and keys and run out the door.I totally forgot about school.I speed my way their,Hollywood Arts.

I check myself in and run to class,coming in the door I sit down.

"Well,thanks for joining is ."The teacher said.

I slump in my seat and cross my arms.I should have grabbed something for my head.I pull out my phone and find Macey's name.

_Hey,I was late for school,had to speed in..._

Once it sent I put it back in my pocket.

"Okay,as you all know,we have our annual showcase coming up.I have the list of you all who will be , , and .You guys come up with a performance and be ready for it in two weeks."He said,putting the paper down.

I'm performing? Holy shit.

Lily turns to face me and red hair I love,and the blue 's so amazing and I can't believe I;m cheating in her.

"Good luck."She smiles at me.

I smile back and the bell rings.

I grab my bag and she walks over to me and hugs me."I know you'll do great."She says.

"I hope so."I smile.

The whole rest of the day was a blur.I get in my car and speed home as soon as the bell rings.I run inside and I stop once I step house is a wreck and Mom is crying on the everywhere,and plate shards,and plants.

"Mom?"I ask as I make my way over to her and sit down beside her.

"Oh,hi,hun."She says as she wipes her eyes.

"What happened?"I ask.

"Nothing."She said.

" ,what happened?"I ask again.

"It was Tori,okay? We got into a fight as you can see,and she left."Mom said,crying even harder.

I get up and go back out to my is a user,so I know where she went.I drive down the road till I see her sitting on the sidewalk,just where I knew she would crappiest part of town,pipe to her mouth,surrounded by loads of other people.I park and get out,and walk up to her.

"what?"Momma asked.

"Your really gonna act like that to me?"I ask.

She looks up and her eyes go wide,and she quickly puts the pipe under her leg.

"Oh don't try to hide your crap.I know it's theire,I know your high as shit."I say.

She laughs.

"Go ahead and laugh,you just threw away your whole 's your loss."I say.

"I don't have anyone."She says as she takes the pipe back out and take another hit.

I snatch it from her hands and she bounces to her feet.

"You want this so bad? Well looks like your gonna have to get another one."I say as I smash it on the ground.

"That isnt gonna stop of people have pipes,I can share."She said.

I get up in her body smelling like tar and smoke.

"If you really want me and Mom to let you back in our lives,you might want to clean I;m not gonna let you back I can assure you,Mom dosent want you back you do is cause us hell."I say.

I leave her dumbstuck as I leave.I drive back home,and help Mom clean up the it's clean I go sit outside and take out my phone.

_Hey,wanna hang out?_

I hit send and look at the has gone to see Cat,and I'm here phone vibrates and I smile.

_Be there in a few_


End file.
